Apocalyptic Thunder
The Apocalyptic Thunder is a ship owned by the Blue Lightning Pirates, built by the Captain, Lance Wright. Appearance and Design It is a Brigantine made of Dark Rosewood with a black stain. The sails are black as well, possessing the image of the Pirate's Jolly Roger. The figurehead is a roaring black tiger's head. The ship has a cabin on either side of the large deck (though there is space left in the boy and the stern for the crew to move around it). In the center, between these two cabins resides the main deck, where the crew spends their time, as well as the main mast with the main sail. The Front upper deck, located atop the cabin closer to the bow of the ship, has the mast for the first set of sails and also leads up to the large crow's nest above. There is a railing around it to keep members from falling and a set of stairs leading down on the side. The rear upper deck, located atop the cabin closer to the stern, has the helm and has the final mast. There is a built in log pose in the center of the helm to allow for easy navigation. There is a staircase leading down on the side. Front Cabin: 'Living Area' There are three doors on this cabin; the center leading into the kitchen/dining area, the right one leading the the food storage basement, and the left leading to the cannons below deck. * Kitchen/Dining Area: This takes up the majority of the top of the cabin (except the two small indents where the staircases begin through the other two doors). It is very open and there is no direct separation of the two except a large counter of the kitchen. There are bar stools near that counter where the pirates eat. The table in the dining area is more for meetings then anything else. On the far left side of this room there is a long couch and coffee table. This area is, in a sense, their living room. The kitchen is very advanced and is always full. This is the main room of the ship and when they aren't outside or in their rooms, the crew spends their time in here. Bounty Posters are also posted on the wall in this room. * Storage Room: The door to the right of the kitchen opens to a staircase, which leads down to the storage area. This area is large and is divided into two sections: Weapons, where cannonballs, gunpowder, etc, are stored, and the Food Storage: Where, obviously, food is kept. There is a large refrigerator here where perishables are kept. There is also a door in this area which leads out of the room to the Cannon Hold. * Cannon Hold The door to the left of the kitchen also opens to a staircase, leading below the deck to the Cannon Hold. In this area, there are six cannons; three on each side of the ship. Toward the bow of the ship, there is a staircase leading up to the main cannon, located within the tiger's mouth. This canon is extremely dangerous and has several settings. Laser, Normal (a normal, powerful cannon), and shotgun. It was bought by the pirates and is Amaya's 'Favorite toy'. There is another door toward the back of the ship that leads into the Rear Cabin. Rear Cabin: 'Work Area' There are four doors in the rear cabin: One in the front and one in the back, and one on each side. The front and back doors lead into the main hallway, which in turn has four more doors; one leading to the girls room, one to the boys, one to the restroom, and the final leading to a staircase which goes down into another hallway below deck. In this lower deck, there are three other doors, one on the left and two on the right. The one on the left leads to the Infirmary. The first one on the right leads to the map room/library, and the final door opens into the Cannon Hold. * Boy's Room: The first door on the right leads into the boy's room. It contains four beds (one for each member). There is also a couch in this room against the far wall with a coffee table in front of it. There are nightstands beside each bed, each housing a lamp and a drawer with private possessions. There is also a closet for clothes, weapons, etc, and there is a window on the front wall that leads outside. * Girl's Room: The first door on the left girl's room isn't as large as the boy's room, as there are only two girls on the crew, but the layout is pretty much the same. There are two beds, side by side with a drawer in between them, and on either side there are nightstands with lamps. There is a sofa with a coffee table in front of it in a dugout, and a closet. There is a window in between the two beds on the front wall. * Restroom: The second door on the left leads to the restroom. Within there is a toilet, a bath/shower combination, sink, towels, etc. There is a closet in here that houses the laundry area as well. It is a large, comfortable bathroom. * Infirmary: The first door on the left after descending the staircase (which is the second door on the right on the main floor of the cabin), leads to the infirmary. This is a relatively large room with four beds (Though they aren't as comfortable as the others), a large desk, several lab tables, cabinets, etc. *'Map Room/Library:' This is a medium sized room where the maps are stored. Along the walls there are bookshelves, holding books the members have collected along their travels. There is a cabinet where the various maps are placed alphabetically (Nikolai takes care of this area), and a desk along the front wall with navigation supplies and map making instruments Trivia *The name Apocalyptic Thunder is intended as an addition to the crew name, Blue Lightning. Thunder is the sound of Lightning, what makes it terrifying, and it makes sense that the mere sight of this ship strikes fear in the hearts of many marines and some pirates. Category: Ships Category:SeeNoEvil121